Makarov Dreyar
Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー, Makarofu Doreā) was the 3rd Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. "It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is 'Darkness'. It doesn't matter if you say it's 'Light' either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail." :—Makarov Dreyar to Hades in "Magic Is Alive". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: R. Bruce Elliott (English), Shinpachi Tsuji (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. Later on, following the Phantom Lord assault he was shown with a more formal attire, with him wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back. During the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc he was again shown having a less formal attire, which consisted of a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants. Instead of his Wizard Saints' robe, he wore a more casual high collared cape. Makarov is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a Hawaiian Shirt and black shorts. Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Saints' attire. Post-Timeskip In 2 years later, Makarov, in addition to his mustache, has grown a white beard that covers his entire chin. * Hair Color: White (formerly Blond) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 88 (debut), 90 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March, X696 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane reveling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down. This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt. However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild. However, Makarov does apparently appear to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Loxar join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off. He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guildmates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Yuri Dreyar (Father; Deceased) * Rita (Mother; Deceased) * Ivan Dreyar (Son) * Laxus Dreyar (Grandson) * Mavis Vermilion (Godmother) * Faust (Edolas counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Fairy Law (フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): One of the three legendary Magics exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Makarov's mastery over such Magic is so great that he defeated Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master and a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Makarov is able to use this type of Magic, generating fire around his hand to burn some documents he received from the Magic Council, subsequently throwing the burning sheets at Natsu, who ate them. Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Makarov is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic'. Light Magic (光魔法, Hikari Mahō): A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents. During his fight with Jose Porla, he was shown drawing ethereal spheres of light in the air, joined together by beams reminiscent of constellations, to perform unseen spells. Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣, Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): Makarov releases several magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense. Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming magical attacks. Spatial Magic: Requip (換装, Kansō): Makarov has been shown capable of using this type of Spatial Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots after being attacked by Hades. Giant (ジヤイアント, Jiyaianto): Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Giant', as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island. Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic. Giant’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from Makarov himself, as shown when he could use it to grow Reedus Jonah's chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better. When he employs his complete Giant form, Makarov’s muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible (though, when he first employed it, he instead gained a slender figure and his mustache becomes wilder, pointing upwards. He’s also shown to emit light from his eyes, possibly a result of his Light Magic. His physical prowess is enhanced exponentially while in this state, allowing him to partially destroy a large airship with a single punch, subsequently damaging it further by lifting a gigantic wave with a kick. He was also able to easily crush Natsu to the ground and punch him around, breaking down a tree in the process, with only his enlarged arms. Even when heavily injured, he managed to stop Acnologia's charge and hold the Dragon at bay. His great physical resistance is also immensely increased while in his gigantic form, allowing him to take the blast from Grimoire Heart’s Jupiter cannon head on with only a moderate burn on his arm. He was also shown capable of enduring some of Acnologia’s attacks despite all of the grievous injuries he had sustained from battling Hades. Wind Magic (風の魔法, Kaze no Mahō): Makarov has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. It's as of yet unknown, however, which spells he's capable of using. Dispel Telepathy Abilities Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Makarov has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others. Flight: Makarov has shown capable of flight or rather levitating in the air such as shown during his battle with Jose Porla who also possess the same ability. Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. He could read through Macao's attempt to impersonate Natsu without effort, while all of the other members were fooled by his transformation. He was also able to find out about Grimoire Heart's presence near Tenrou Island before the Dark Guild managed to land, sensing the Magic Power of its members from far away. Master Acrobatic Skills: During his first appearance, Makarov was shown performing an astonishing acrobatic feat, jumping from Fairy Tail's first floor to the balustrade above him with a series of fast somersaults, covering several meters of flight in midair (despite the maneuver failing in the end, with Fairy Tail Master hitting the banister in a comedic way, but nonetheless managing to remain on the second floor) and demonstrating at the same time a considerable lower body strength and great acrobatic prowess, with the entire feat made greater by his small build. Immense Durability: In spite of his advanced age and small build, Makarov has proven himself to be considerably durable: despite all the damage dealt to him by Hades during their battle and his own critical state of health, he was still able to speak freely and even help Natsu in combat against Zancrow, enduring the black fire from the latter's Fire God Slayer Magic burning his arm, a feat which was noted by the member of the Seven Kin himself. Immense Magic Power: Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of light, something which is known as Giant Wrath, he can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently.> Most notably, a battle between him and his fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla was described as capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences, and their real clash did actually alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius: clouds focused around the place of their confrontation, lightning was produced, and high waves were raised. Techniques Maximum Defense Seal Three Pillar Gods (三柱神, Sanchūshin): Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. This spell is strong enough to protect Makarov from the effects of Hades' Amaterasu Formula 100, which engulfed a large part of Tenrou Island in an explosion, with Fairy Tail's Master receiving only minor injuries; even Hades himself went on to praise Makarov for his use of such a spell. Light Magic *'Giant Wrath' (巨人の逆鱗, Kyojin no Gekirin): Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla, during Fairy Tail's raid on Phantom Lord. *'Rain of Light': Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents. Gallery Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Magic Diving Equipment: Mavis has shown to don this equipment, allowing to travel underwater without repercussions. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Born at the guild headquarters, his birth was celebrated by all its members. The then-master, Mavis, was given the privilege of naming him, and she picked "Makarov," after a prince she once read about. Unfortunately, Makarov's mother, Rita, died shortly afterwards, due to the effects of Mavis Vermilion's Ankhseram Curse. At age 40, Makarov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the year X736. In the year X741, Makarov received the title of being a Wizard Saint. Having been the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail. During this time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power. Some time during those years, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan Dreyar, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild. Makarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson Laxus during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him. As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right. Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. He met Jose Porla six years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought, because of Makarov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Makarov brutally defeating Jose. Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought. It was also around this time that Makarov welcomed Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna into the guild, and explained to the oldest sibling that her demonic form was a result of her Take Over Magic. Makarov has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of time, as she mentions that he had caused a great deal of trouble, even since the "old days." Makarov also took Erza to Porlyusica when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye; from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him. In X783, Makarov requested that member Mest Gryder infiltrate the Magic Council to gather as much information about the Western Continent as he possibly can, as the Council had destroyed all documents pertaining to it, and feed it to him. When Mest asked about the reason why, Makarov asked him to just do it to protect the guild. Then, Mest said that he would erase all his memories to make his infiltration smoother, which Makarov wasn't exactly too keen on, however he gave his Guild Master the means to temporarily undo the tampering. Over the course of the next near one year, Makarov is fed various bits of information about the Western Continent by Mest, until Mest, as Doranbolt, unknowingly reinserts his original self into their memories in order to infiltrate the S-Class Trial. Synopsis Macao Arc Battles Canon * Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord * Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla * Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades * Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia * Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Twilight Ogre * Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame * Straw Hat Pirates, Team Natsu & Makarov Dreyar vs. Ajeel Ramal Non-Canon Events Canon * Makarov Dreyar: Fairy Tail's New Master * Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail * Lullaby's Awakening * S-Class Job Begins! * Makarov Dreyar's Judgement * Trial of Makarov Dreyar * Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! * Team Fairy Tail A & B Unite * The Great Banquet Non-Canon See also External links * Makarov Dreyar Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * Hiro Mashima gave him the name "Makarov" because he wanted his name to sound Russian. While Precht wanted to name him Pippoko, Mavis eventually named Makarov based on the name of a kind king whom she had read about. * In the anime, Makarov's magical seal has a design almost identical to the Fairy Tail Guild's insignia in the center. * When he's asked by the reporter from Weekly Sorcerer about the guild's ambition, he states that it is to let love and justice fill in people's minds, though Lucy noted it was clearly a lie. * Makarov was ranked second in "Meredy's Most Important People to Kill" list. Category:Allies Category:Guild Masters Category:Former Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Humans